


Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Chub Appreciation, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, foggy nelson love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Dancing," he answers frankly before absolutely plastering himself against Foggy's front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allinthefoam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthefoam/gifts).



> Ah, look at me, shamelessly using a song title for a fic. I just couldn't help it though...
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful [allinthefoam](http://allinthefoam.tumblr.com) who asked for: _foggy/matt/karen_ and _chubby men in tight shirts, foggy dancing, and body worship_
> 
> I hope this satisfies your prompt and that you enjoy it! <3

It's 80's night at Foggy's favorite hole in the wall club and, despite the booze being overpriced and the other patrons making Foggy feel like a dinosaur amidst a sea of bright faced college kids, he's having an absolute blast. Karen's with him, pressed close on the dance floor, arms swaying above her head, shoes dangling by the heel straps in her left hand as she belts along to 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'. He's singing along just as loud and probably much worse, but Karen's grinning and wrapping her free arm around his neck as she grinds against him, so he mustn't sound too bad.

He tilts her back in a dip, beaming from ear to ear as her giggle pierces through the sudden quiet between songs, "Why, Mr. Nelson, you are a fabulous dancer!"

"I aim to please, Ms. Page," he replies, pulling her back up. She lands a kiss on his cheek. 

"And with that, I've gotta go get some air,” Karen says, pulling at the top front of her dress in an effort to cool down. “Why don't you go rescue Matt from spending the entire night as a wall flower?"

"I can try," he answers as she leads him toward the bar where Matt's sitting. She slides on her heels when she gets there, and leans close to Matt's ear to tell him she's taking a break. Planting a kiss on Matt’s cheek as well before heading for a side door and cooler air.

"That woman is insatiable," Foggy says grinning as he leans on the bar next to where Matt is perched on a stool. His friend laughs and Foggy takes a moment to be blown away that Matt can manage to pick out his voice through the music _and_ the bright orange ear plugs he's wearing to help him cope with the sheer volume of noise in the room.

"Surely not dear, sweet, innocent Karen?" Matt asks with false alarm.

Foggy laughs too. "You know she's not any of those things, but really. You should see her, she can't keep her hands off of me, lord knows why…" he tries not to let his voice dip down with self-depreciation as he says that last part, but it must have come across anyway, because Matt gets a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asks, suddenly all too serious. How he can go from one mood to another so fast is beyond Foggy.

He keeps his voice light as he answers. "I’m not really painting a pretty picture here, Matty. I'm sweating like a sinner in church and this shirt, despite the two of you loving it so much, is pretty damn tight. It's not the most flattering one I own," he tugs at it slightly, before reaching up to swipe his sweat damp bangs from his forehead. He doesn't _really_ feel all that bad about himself, but all of his confidence came from a 'fake it til you make it' policy he adopted in high school, so some of the uncertainty still lingers…even if it doesn't bother him anymore.

The furrow in Matt's brow disappears as he gets a thoughtful look, tilting his head to the side. "Is it the really smooth one? The one Karen says is a flattering pink color on you?"

"That's the one. Don't get me wrong, I like the shirt, but I'm kind of close to popping buttons here, I'd get rid of it if, like I said, you two didn’t love it so mu—"

He doesn't get to finish, because Matt's face goes hard and determined as he slides off of the stool and drags Foggy once more onto the dance floor. It's a good thing most of the people in the club are too wrapped up in their own dancing to notice how unerringly a blind man is weaving his way through the crowd. 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' starts to play as they reach a nice little open spot. Matt stops abruptly and turns.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

"Dancing," he answers frankly before absolutely plastering himself against Foggy's front.

Honestly, it's more like vertical foreplay. Matt grinds against him as his hands trail slowly up Foggy's sides, rubbing and teasing all of his favorite spots, before wrapping around the back of Foggy's neck. He lifts Foggy's hair so that the slightly cooler breeze of the room hits his bare neck and Foggy shivers at the sensation.

They're moving slow and sultry to the beat of the song, bodies pressed close against each other. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Foggy asks, unable to keep a quiver out of his voice as Matt's hips grind against his own.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Matt says as he leans closer, breath puffing hot against Foggy's ear.

"Matt, you know I was just jok—"

"Shh," Matt's lips find the shell of Foggy's ear, pressing warm and wet against the skin. Foggy has to wrap his arms around Matt's waist just to keep himself standing up right. "For obvious reasons, you should know that I don't care what you look like."

Foggy laughs, but it melts into a groan as Matt's hands pet down his chest, purposefully undoing the top button of his already mostly opened collar and teasing the skin on his chest.

"But, I’m going to tell you what I 'see' anyway," he murmurs, thumbing Foggy's nipple through the material of his shirt. "This shirt feels wonderful against my skin and yours. Soft and smooth, and it fits the contours of your body perfectly," he says, hands kneading into the soft flesh of Foggy's love handles. "It's warm and it smells like you. And yes, you smell sweaty and flushed, but it's perfect…you taste perfect too," he hums as he swipes his tongue against Foggy's jaw.

Foggy's hands clench in Matt's shirt, hips jolting forward. And in a swift moment of clarity Foggy realizes that they're definitely getting frisky in the middle of a club full of co-eds…and to top it all off, they're both definitely hard.

"Holy _shit_ , Matt…" he groans against Matt's ear, pulling him closer as they sway to the music, Matt grins against his jaw.

"And, Karen's told me about how you look in this color. The same shade of blush your skin gets when she goes down on you…all warm and wonderful, isn't that right, Karen?"

Foggy's hips jerk forward at Matt's words, and he jolts as another pair of hands, cool from the outside air trace around the swell his stomach from behind.

"I’m not agreeing to anything until I'm allowed in on this party," she says low and close to Foggy's other ear.

"You're definitely invited," Foggy says, voice strangled as the three of them press together.

Karen and Matt chuckle before Matt speaks up, "I was just telling Foggy how much we appreciate him and how he looks in his nice shirt…in all of his shirts really."

"That's a no-brainer," Karen answers, one hand moving up Matt's arm as the other continues stroking Foggy's stomach.

"Mmm, and I was telling him of the lovely way you described the color to me."

"The same shade of his blush when he takes your cock so pretty?" she hums, pressing a kiss to the column of Foggy's throat.

"I'm going to die…" Foggy groans and Matt, at least, takes pity on him. 

"Let's get you home first, Big Guy," he grins, pulling back and taking Foggy's hand. Karen grabs his other hand and they do an absurd little conga line through the crowd and out the door.

The walk home passes in a haze of arousal, and Foggy's head is so wrapped up in _want…need_ , that they reach Matt's apartment before he even realizes they've reached his building. As soon as the door closes behind them, he's dragged unceremoniously to the bedroom and attacked.

A flurry of hands and clothes and one pair of glasses later, and he's kneeling on the bed; his back pressed against Matt's chest, Matt's cock rubbing in the cleft of his ass as he leaves bruising kisses along the lines of his shoulders. Karen is pressed against his front, grinding against his erection as they kiss long and slow. He comes apart pressed closely between them; skin tingling with the pleasure of release and the feeling of their hands and bodies pressed against him.

"You know," he mumbles out later as they lay satisfied and basking in the afterglow, heads resting against his chest, hands clasped over the swell of his tummy. "If casting disparaging remarks against my appearance and/or your favorite shirt gets me this, I may need to start doing it more often.

Karen snorts and Matt gives him a gentle pinch. "Don't you dare," Matt says.

"We don't really need the excuse, Foggy," Karen says pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

"Still, this was really damn good. Thank you," he says, wrapping an arm around each of them. They snuggle closer against him, and that's all the 'you're welcome' he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This also goes out to that pink shirt that Foggy wore in season 2. He looked _so_ good in that color  <3
> 
> Find me [here on tumblr](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
